What If?
by iknowuknow
Summary: What if Henry and Maddie got back together? What if Shawn were a single father? What if Gus got a job with HankMed in the Hamptons? What if Juliet married Lassiter? We shall explore and find out. I know my summary sucks :P but hopefully the story is better than the summary.
1. What If It Were Time to Get Ready

**A/N: I own nothing. Our story begins in 2022. Shawn is 44, Henry is 65, and Maddie is around 65ish**

* * *

Henry looked over at his son and smiled. "Do you need some help with that bowtie, son?"

Shawn shook his head. "Aren't these a little old school?" Shawn asked, looking down at said bowtie.

Henry gave him a look. "You know, Shawn, I know we are just getting a marriage certificate at city hall, but this is important to me. Forgive me if I want to look nice."

Shawn sighed. "I just think we look silly, but if you really think that-"

A noise came from their left, interrupting Shawn.

"You'd better check on him," Henry noted.

Shawn nodded, then walked toward his old room in his dad's house. His dad had redone the room to add a small bed for when Shawn visited with his son, and the little boy was sleeping in said toddler bed as the adults got ready.

"Daddy!" the small boy wailed, kicking off the toddler-sized Batman blanket he was under.

"Shh, I'm here Johnny," Shawn comforted, lifting the pajama-clad toddler from the bed and hugging him close.

As the little boy buried his head in Shawn's shoulder, Henry walked in.

"It's probably about time to get him ready, anyway."

"Why, again, do I need to dress up my two-year-old?" Shawn asked, ruffling the baby's sandy blonde hair.

Henry looked annoyed. "Ask your mother."

"Because I want my grandson to look nice in the pictures, Goose," Maddy answered as she swept through the door in a blue and purple print dress.

"Wow, Mads," Henry commented upon seeing her, mouth agape.

"You look nice, Mom," Shawn contributed.

She smiled.

Shawn smirked and handed his son to his mother. "Since you're insistent on dressing him up, you can do it."

Maddy nodded, accepting Johnny.

"He could also use a change," Shawn added as he and Henry walked out of the room.

"You know," Henry started as they walked down the stairs. "I wasn't sure I would see the day that Shawn Spencer actually took responsible for someone else."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Dad," Shawn replied.

"Seriously, though, Shawn, I'm really proud of you."

Shawn smiled "Thanks, Dad."

"Especially alone," Henry added as an afterthought.

*Two years earlier*

*ding, dong*

"Coming," Shawn called from inside of his apartment. He had to wipe his hands on a dishrag, as he had been doing the dishes when the bell rang.

He opened the door to find a baby lying on the carpet in front of his door.

"Really?" he asked the air. He looked around, but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. "This is really cliche, you know," he shouted out.

He sighed and looked down at the baby. The infant was clothed in a baby blue cap and a white onsie with ducks on it. He lay in a basket on newspaper. Shawn judged him to be no more than six weeks old.

He lifted the baby. "What's your name little guy?"

Shawn looked back down at the basket, and discovered that what he thought was newspaper was actually a note. He picked it up and began to read.

_Dear Shawnie,_

_This is your baby. If you don't believe me, you can get a paternity test. I don't really know what I'm doing with this note. I'm sorry, Shawnie. This is our baby, but I just can't take care of him. He makes me too sad. I'm giving up my rights to him. He's all yours. He doesn't have a name. He was born at Santa Barbara General Hospital at 8:32 am on July 14. His birth certificate just says "Baby Boy Spencer." You name him. I'm sorry._

_Love always,_

_Sherri Harris_

Shawn looked down at the baby, who he now knew to be seven weeks old. "Well, buddy, it looks like it's just me and you. I think I'll call you Johnathon after my grandpa." He thought for a moment. "Yeah, Johnathon Henry."

He smiled, walking back inside.

He frowned.

"Wait, what am I thinking? I can't take care of a child!"

Shawn had been working as a private detective ever since it was discovered he is not psychic. Crime was down in the hot months in Santa Barbara, and he didn't have a lot of disposable income. He pulled out his phone and dialed the one number he knew could help him.

"Dad?"

*Present day*

"We sure have come a long way," Shawn remarked as they sat at the kitchen table.

Henry nodded. "We sure have, kid."

"I only wish Gus were still around to share in it," Shawn replied with a sigh.

Burton "Gus" Guster had suffered a terrible tragedy when his company went under. His boss refused to write a good review, and the scandal surrounding the company meant no company in California would touch him. In an attempt to make things better, Shawn and Gus had flown to the East Coast to spend a weekend in the Hamptons. While there, Gus had run into a man named Hank Lawson in a bathroom. After much pestering, the man agreed to let Gus join the HankMed team and live in the Hamptons. Thus, the two friends had gone their separate ways for the first time in 13 years. The two still communicated on a fairly regular basis, but both had busy lives and families now. Gus had married a nice woman he met out there, and they had a five-year-old boy and a three-year-old girl. Shawn met them once on a vacation a year before, at the same time that Gus met Johnny.

"I know, son." Henry comforted.

"Alright," Maddy told them, clipping a tiny bowtie on her grandson as she walked down the stairs. "Let's get this show on the road."


	2. What If Henry and Maddie Remarried

Shawn accepted Johnny from his mom so he could strap him into his car seat.

After Shawn found out about his son, he finally invested in a car. He had a little black Toyota Corolla now instead of his Norton. He sold his Norton to James MacDonald, a Scottish boy of 19 who struck Shawn's fancy during a case two years back. James and his mother had just moved from Scotland when he was sixteen, and settled in a suburb just inside of Santa Barbara. A string of thefts had been occurring in the neighborhood, and the neighbors suspected James because he was new and somewhat eccentric. Having seen a bit of himself in the boy, Shawn decided there was no better candidate for receiving the bike. So, just after his eighteenth birthday, Shawn sold it to him for the very low price of $250.

He had installed a car seat in both his car, and that of his father. Though that was a job within itself, and it had taken more than one person.

*One Year Earlier*

Shawn was fumbling with something as Henry pulled up.

"Shawn, what are you doing?" Henry asked, looking down at Johnny who was babbling away as he bounced in a walker on the sidewalk.

Shawn scowled, "I'm trying to install this car seat, but I can't seem to figure it out."

"Did you try reading the directions?"

Shawn nodded, "It's just gibberish about inserting the seatbelt into part A and out part B and things like that."

Henry laughed, "Would you like some help?"

"You know how to install a car seat?"

Henry looked at the seat. "We'll figure it out. Car seats weren't this complicated when you were a kid. The laws and regulations were very different then, too."

Shawn shrugged, "Do you wanna try?"

He stepped back to let Henry through, and turned toward his own son. Johnny's walker let him bounce and walk a three foot line. It was discovered to be dangerous to leave a small child in a walker with wheels, so walkers now slid enough for the child to practice walking, but not enough for a child to wander off or get hurt. There were iPad-like screens on the bottom and on the sides of most of these walkers, but Shawn had decided on a basic model without all of the tech gadgets.

Not two minutes later, Henry turned and smiled. "There you go, Shawn. It wasn't that hard when you put your mind to it."

Shawn rolled his eyes, but smiled. He and Henry had gotten a lot closer as Shawn finally began to mature. "Thanks, Dad."

"Now we just have to get one in my car," Henry remarked. Shawn groaned.

*Present Day*

"Are you ready for this?" Henry asked as they climbed in the car.

Maddie nodded.

"Then let's get married."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this one is so short. I am going to try to include some of the other Psych characters (such as Juliet, Carlton, Gus, Karen, etc.) and a few twists in life. I will tell of the date, because Johnny will vary in age as the story goes. I'm not sure if anyone is reading, but if a get a review I will continue. (I just want to know who is reading, so the review doesn't even have to say anything)  
**


	3. What If Johnny Turned Three

**A/N: This takes place in 2023. Johnny is turning three, and Shawn is 45. Juliet and Lassiter are almost 43 and days from 54 respectively. Their children, Dallas and Kaden, are two and eight respectively. Carlton's daughter, Alaya, from his marriage with Marlowe is almost 10. Iris is seventeen. Buzz's kids, Layton and Kerri, are 15 and 10 respectively (yes, I decided he had kids no one knew about in 2008 and 2013. Maybe that's why he needed the extra job as a stripper? ;) )**

* * *

"Happy birthday, dear Johnny, happy birthday to you," everyone sang.

The three year old smiled and blew out the candles, as everyone cheered.

Shawn helped him down as the adults passed out cake.

"What'd ya wish?" Dallas Lassiter asked him.

Johnny smiled, "A real-life rocketship to Papa-Mimi always!"

"You're not s'posed to say your wish or else it never comes true!" Alaya Lassiter told him.

"'Sides, ya can't fly a rocket to them! They live too close and you'd just blow up their house," Kaden Lassiter added.

"Not if it was programmed to just go to see them and stop," Kerri McNab told them all-knowingly.

"It's time for presents," Iris Vick told them, peeking around the corner.

Johnny tore his presents open - with help from his friends, or course - to reveal six books, a stuffed bunny, a male baby doll, and a bed and comforter set with a set of handwritten directions marked 'For Shawn from Dad.'

Out of everything, the _Trains Too _bedding set was his very favorite.

* * *

**A/N Just a short chapter I wrote at the last minute to introduce some of the other characters that may appear later in the story. I'm halfway done with a real update that will be posted by the end of the night tomorrow (maybe tonight if I feel inspired).  
**


	4. What If They Took a Plane Ride

**A/N: The year is now 2024. Johnny is four, and Shawn is 46**

* * *

"Are you ready, buddy?" Shawn asked his son as they exited security.

Johnny nodded, bouncing excitedly. "We're gonna see Uncle Gus, Daddy!" With every bounce, his _Trains Too* _backpack bounced with him.

Shawn agreed. "Do you remember Uncle Gus?"

Johnny shook his head, "Just from pictures, Daddy."

"Well, you were pretty little when we visited," Shawn remarked.

*Three Years Earlier*

Gus smiled as he greeted Shawn at the bus station. "Hey, buddy, long time no see."

Shawn laughed, "It's been, what, six years now?"

Gus nodded.

"Is this Johnny?"

"Hi!" the little boy responded.

Shawn beamed, passing the 15 month old over to Gus. "It is indeed."

"He has your eyes," Gus commented.

Shawn added, "But not my nose."

Gus laughed and passed Johnny back. "Well, are you ready to go meet my family?"

Shawn smiled and nodded. "Absolutely."

Gus smiled back and they began to walk. "He should be able to fit in my daughter's car seat."

When they arrived at Gus's car, Shawn let out a wolf whistle.

"Sexy stuff, Gus."

Gus rolled his eyes. "Yes, I drive a minivan now."

Shawn laughed as Gus unlocked the shiny blue minivan.

When they pulled into the garage of the house Gus had bought with his wife, Shawn was surprised.

"This is a really nice house," he commented.

Gus smiled, "My job pays pretty well, and Lucy comes from money anyway."

Shawn nodded in understanding, unbuckling Johnny from the seat in the back.

Gus opened the door into the house, "Come on in."

"Daddy!" two kids yelled as they came bounding over.

"Shawn, this is James, and the little one is Abby. Kids, this is your Uncle Shawn."

"Hi," the kids replied.

"Hi!" Johnny yelled before breaking into frantic baby-talk. Shawn set him down so he could toddle along with the bigger kids.

Gus led Shawn over to the kitchen. "Shawn, this is my wife Lucy."

"It's so nice to meet you," she gushed pulling him into a hug. "Burty talks about you all the time!"

Shawn laughed and turned to Gus, "Burty?"

"Shut up, Shawn," the other man replied.

*Present Day*

"He's awesome 'cause he was your bestest friend and so I know it," Johnny told him with a nod of finality as they reached their gate.

Shawn smiled and nodded, "He _is_ awesome."

Johnny nodded again, "I knowed that in my head."

The woman at the front announced "Now boarding United flight 115; service to MacArthur Airport."

Shawn and Johnny were, as they had the last time, flying into MacArthur Aiport and taking the Hampton Jitney bus into East Hampton. Gus would meet them there to drive them the rest of the way to his home.

Johnny was bouncing in his seat as high as his four-year-old body would take him. "Can we go now, Daddy? I wanna see Uncle Gus!"

"Not yet, buddy. They're boarding first class right now, then seating area one, then we can go. We're seating area two."

Johnny nodded and tried to bounce higher.

A woman pulling a crying child scowled, "Misbehaved cretin."

"Excuse me?" Shawn asked, outraged.

"_My _child would never behave so sporadically. It's poor parenting."

By this time, they had attracted some attention. Johnny was still bouncing, and attracted some of the children's attention with his bouncing attempts.

Shawn frowned, then shrugged. "Think whatever you want, lady. My kid is having a blast, and he isn't bothering anyone else. Meanwhile, your kid's screaming his lungs out and disturbing everyone. Who's with me?"

Some of their audience clapped, some shrugged, and a few looked mad at him. The woman just huffed and walked off to the other side of the boarding area.

"Now boarding seating area two," the woman at the front announced.`

Johnny hopped out of his chair, whooping. "That's us, Daddy!"

Shawn nodded as they gathered up the bags and headed to give the woman their tickets.

* * *

"Aiiirrrrrplane, airplane! aiiiirrrrrplllaaannneeee!" Johnny sang as they exited the airport.

Shawn laughed, "Are you ready to get on the bus?"

"Buuuuuusssss, bus-bus! buuuuuuuuuuussssssssss!" Johnny replied.

Shawn just shook his head and chuckled, "Here's the bus, buddy."

Johnny clapped emphatically as they climbed on.

"We're riding a buuuuussssss, to see Uncle Guuuuussssss!"

Shawn smiled, "Good rhyming, Johnny."

Johnny beamed, "We learned it at preschool! Miss Mary said if we can rhyme we will do anything in the whole entire world! She said it's part of speaking elephantly."

"Do elephants rhyme?"

Johnny laughed, "I dunno! I never speaked to a elephant!"

Shawn laughed, "No, I suppose you haven't."

"Has Uncle Gus ever speaked to a elephant?"

Shawn shrugged, "You'll have to ask him when we get there."

"Okay," Johnny replied. He sat for a moment, then asked, "Are we gonna be there soon?"

Shawn nodded, "Before you know it. Do you want to play on my phone until then?"

Johnny nodded, happily accepting Shawn's iPhone 9x from him.

"I'm gonna play Angry Fish! Didja know the fishies look like Angry Birds 3 birds, but 'cept they're fishies."

"I didn't know that," Shawn replied with a smile.

Johnny smiled, "That's a'cause I'm smart. Gramma told me so."

"Did she?" Shawn asked.

Johnny nodded, tapping the phone. "Gramma says I'm the smartest little boy in the whole wide world! She said it last Tuesday after school."

Shawn smiled. Johnny had inherited his mom's eidetic tonal memory. He could remember things he heard when he was as young as nine months old.

"I'd have to agree," Shawn responded, ruffling Johnny's already messy hair.

Johnny smiled up at him, then hugged him. "I love you, Daddy. You're the bestest daddy in the whole wide world."

"And you're the best little boy," Shawn replied, holding him close. Johnny snuggled into his lap, and quickly fell asleep.

Shawn carefully extracted his phone from the sleeping boy's hands, and began to type a text to Gus about their ETA. He smiled as he looked out the window. After three long and eventful years, he was finally going to see his brother again.

* * *

***Trains Too is a movie I figured could eventually be another takeoff on _Cars_. It would include trains with eyes that interact with the planes and cars or something.  
**


	5. What If They Woke Up at Gus' House

**I'm sorry it has taken me so long to get around to adding to this, guys. You know how it is when life gets busy, but that's no excuse! I shall make it up to you... somehow.**

* * *

As the bus came to a stop, Shawn attempted to grab their bags without waking the sleeping boy.

"Need a little help?" Gus asked as he saw Shawn struggle down the bus stairs. Shawn nodded gratefully as Gus accepted one of the bags.

"It's good to see you, buddy," Shawn commented with a yawn. He and Johnny had gotten on a late flight - leaving for Bob Hope Airport just after dinner, and flying out at 9 PM - though it also happened to be a fairly busy flight for such a small airplane so late at night. The five hour flight meant it felt like 2 AM to Shawn, though the time change made it 5 AM in actuality.

Gus smiled. "You can sleep when we get to my house. James and Abby have their last day of school today before break, and Lucy and I need to work, so you'll have the house to yourself. We should all be back by 4:30, and we'll all go to dinner."

Shawn smiled sleepily as he buckled Johnny into an old car-seat of James' that Gus had put back into his van. He yawned, then closed the backseat door and opened the passenger's side door to climb in.

* * *

~Noon~

"Daddy! Daddy!" Johnny jumped up and down on the bed he and Shawn were sharing in Gus' guest room. Johnny jumped onto Shawn, the cape Velcroed to his Superman pajamas flowing after him.

Shawn woke with a start. "Joh'y?"

Johnny smiled widely. "Guess what, Daddy?" He put his face right in Shawn's face, "WE'RE HERE!"

Shawn winced, but smiled. "Buddy, you can't scream in my face."

"Where are my cousins?" Johnny asked excitedly, standing up and bouncing around the bed again.

Shawn sat up and yawned. "They're at school, buddy. You remember that you missed a day of pre-k to come? Well, your cousins are in elementary school, so they can't miss any days unless they're sick."

Johnny nodded, frowned, then smiled again. "But they're coming here, right?"

Shawn smiled, "Yes, buddy, the bus will bring them here in a couple of hours."

Johnny cheered, then looked confused. "They take the bus, too?"

Shawn laughed, "Not the same bus we took last night, buddy, their bus is yellow. Or at least I think it is... You never know with how rich and posh everything is around here. Maybe flying horses take them to unicorn school."

Johnny laughed delightedly. "I wanna go to unicorn school!"

Shawn chuckled, then laid back down.

Johnny bounced off the bed, landing on his feet on the floor. "I'm hungry, Daddy, can we eat food?"

Shawn laughed and nodded, groaning as he peeled himself off of the pillow and swung his legs over the side of bed.

As they walked into the kitchen, Shawn was glad he knew what to feed the little boy now.

~ Four years earlier~

"Dad," Shawn yelled frantically into the phone.

"Yes, Shawn?" Henry replied calmly.

"I can't get him to eat! He's gonna starve, and then it'll be all my fault, and then child services will come and take him away and I'll never see him again and-"

"Shawn!" Henry sighed. Shawn had been calling every so often since the day before when he had found a baby on his doorstep. A drugstore paternity test confirmed what Shawn believed to be true, though Henry still told him to make an appointment with a doctor to be sure. "Did you prepare the formula we bought yesterday?"

Shawn nodded, then realized he was on the phone. "Yes. He ate some, but then he didn't want any more."

"How much did he eat, Shawn?"

Shawn looked at the bottle as he shifted the infant, "Um... four ounces."

Henry chuckled, "That's all he needs, Shawn."

Shawn smiled, "Really?"

Henry nodded, even though his son couldn't see it, "Really."

~Present day~

"Daddy, could I have Cheerios?" Johnny asked, opening the cabinet.

Shawn considered for a moment. "Are you sure you don't want lunch?"

Johnny looked confused, "But we just waked up, Daddy."

Shawn chuckled, "We slept very late today, buddy, because of our late flight."

"We sleeped until lunch time?" Johnny asked in surprise.

Shawn nodded, "But you can still have Cheerios if you would like."

Johnny thought for a moment, then nodded. "I want Cheerios. Cheeriooooooooooos."

Shawn smiled, pulling the box out of the pantry for him and moving it to the counter.

"I could do it, Daddy," Johnny told him.

Shawn nodded, then moved the box to the table along with a bowl, a spoon, and a glass of milk he could pour inside the bowl.

"What would you like to drink?" Shawn asked as he pulled out some ingredients to make himself a taco.

"Orange juice," Johnny howled.

Shawn laughed and pulled out a new cup and the orange juice. "I'm going to pour this for you because I don't want to risk a mess in this clean kitchen."

Johnny nodded, shoving a spoon full of Cheerios in his mouth.

"When we're done, do you want to watch some TV?" Shawn asked.

Johnny looked over at the large wall-mounted plasma screen television in the living room, and beamed. "YESSSSS! Do you think they have Nick Junior?"

Shawn laughed as he threw his taco creation into the microwave, "Yes, buddy, I'm sure they have Nick Jr."

"Yay!" Johnny cheered, "Uncle Gus has the bestest house ever!"

Shawn sighed, but smiled. "Yeah, he sure is successful. I knew he would be."

Johnny just smiled as he bounced in his chair. "Super gigantic TV! WOO!"

* * *

**Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up in the near future. Otherwise, I apologize in advance.**


	6. What If Shawn Spoke French

A key turned in the lock, and the front door swung open.

"Uncle Shawn! Johnny!" James yelled as he burst into the living room, his sister close behind him.

"Hi James and Abby," Shawn replied as the kids hopped onto the couch.

Johnny beamed, "My cousins!"

"You got old, Johnny," James remarked.

Abby just smiled.

"Are you in kindahgarden?" Johnny asked her.

She nodded.

"That's super duper cool!" Johnny replied. "I'm gonna be in kindahgarden next year 'cause of my teacher sayed so."

Abby smiled at that. "Cool! I'm gonna be in first grade next year, and guess what?"

"What?" Johnny responded.

"Jamie's gonna be in third grade next year and he gets to go to a upstairs class!"

Jamie nodded.

Johnny cheered, "No way! I wanna go to a up-the-stairs class!"

Abby smiled, and the two began to chat animatedly.

"Wanna see my room, Uncle Shawn?" James asked.

Shawn nodded, getting up from the couch to follow the seven-year-old.

Abby settled into the spot Shawn vacated to watch Nick Jr with her cousin.

James grabbed his uncle's hand and began to drag him up the nearby stairs.

"My room has dinosaurs!"

He dragged Shawn down the hall until they reached a white door with a crudely drawn picture of a dinosaur taped to it.

"Nice T-rex," Shawn commented.

James shook his head as he pushed the door open. "That's a G-rex. T-rexes are actually mostly horizontal aside from their legs, and G-rexes are bigger."

Shawn nodded, then smiled as he looked at the wall. "I know that one. It's a brontosaurus."

James shook his head. "That's an apatosaurus. There's no such thing as a brontosaurus, it was an apatosaurus with the wrong head discovered by Othniel Charles Marsh during the Bone Wars in an attempt to find more dinosaurs than Edward Drinker Cope."

Shawn looked both astounded and confused. "So is that one really a stegosaurus?"

James nodded, "Yeah! That one _is_ a stegosaurus! I knew you could get one!" He beamed.

Shawn just sighed.

Meanwhile...

"I love the alphabet!" Johnny shouted. "A, B, C, D, E, F, G!"

Abby clapped, then added, "Ashy, zeeka, ellamenapay!"

Johnny frowned. "That's not the alphabet."

"It's French!"

~ A few minutes later ~

Shawn headed downstairs with James in tow, and they immediately heard two voices singly loudly and off-key.

"Awe, bay, say, day, ooo, eff, jay, ashy, zeeka, ellamenapay! Ooo, are, ess, tay, ooo, vay, doobavay, hesay, grande, zed! Mash tush canned A mon alphabet, shoulda vect you shant he two a vick mwah!"

James laughed.

Shawn looked confused. "Was that meant to be French?"

James looked surprised. "You know French?"

Shawn nodded. "Parles-tu français?"

James smiled and nodded. "Oi!"

"Just don't tell my dad," Shawn joked, "Or I think he'd drop dead."

James looked scared.

"Not really," Shawn amended, "I just meant he would be very surprised."

Lucy smiled as she entered the room from the garage. "Burty never told me you speak French! Je parle aussi français. Parlez-vous bien? Où avez-vous appris? Avez-vous été à Paris? Désolé je pose beaucoup de questions, c'est tellement excitant de rencontrer quelqu'un qui parle français!" (I also speak french. Do you speak it well? Where did you learn? Have you been to Paris? Sorry I am asking so many questions, it is just so exciting to meet someone else who speaks French!)

Shawn smiled back. "Je ne parle français, mais pas couramment. Je peux tenir ma propre la plupart du temps, cependant. J'ai reçu un visa de travail pour aider un vieil ami obtenir un café en marche dans Paris, alors que c'est là que j'ai appris à parler le français. Je n'ai pas été à Paris depuis lors, cependant, et c'était il ya environ vingt ans." (I do speak french, though not fluently. I can hold my own for the most part, though. I got a work visa to help an old friend get a cafe up and running in Paris, so that is where I learned to speak French. I have not been to Paris since then, though, and that was around twenty years ago then.)

Gus laughed as he entered in, also from the garage. "I see Lucy has someone to converse with now."

"Why didn't you ever tell me he spoke French?" Lucy asked.

Gus shrugged. "It just never came up."

Lucy smiled. "So, Shawn, where would you like to eat?"

"We don't have any taco carts around here," Gus added.

Shawn rolled his eyes, but laughed. "What do you have around here?"

"We have," Gus began, "Rowdy Hall - that's an Irish restaurant - and Harbor Grill which is American, and those have burgers. Turtle Crossing is a good one, too, as is Babbette's. We go there often. They have a pretty nice variety. Those would be the best choices."

Shawn turned to James, "Which is your favorite?"

"Rowdy Hall," the boy responded immediately.

Shawn nodded. "Rowdy Hall it is."

Lucy turned to the smallest members of the family. "Johnny and Abby, come get shoes on."

The two hopped off the couch and ran to the door where all shoes were kept.

"These are my green shoes," Johnny told his cousin as he pulled on and velcroed his sneakers, "But I have other color shoes what's at my house. Do you wanna come to my house?"

Abby nodded, then turned to her dad. "Can we go to Johnny's house, Daddy? I wanna see his shoes."

The adults laughed. "Maybe at some point," Gus replied, "But not right now."

James tied his left shoe and stood up. "That would be awesome!"

Lucy smiled, "Maybe we can go visit in the summer," she told her children.

All three children cheered.

"But for now," Lucy added, "Let's all go get in the car."

* * *

**A/N: Can you tell I love dinosaurs? If I weren't a teacher, I think I'd be a paleontologist.**


End file.
